


Icing

by trashcannot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M, Volleyball Player!Iwaizumi, Waiter!Oikawa, but oikawa brings cupcakes so all is well, iwa gets sad and lonely, iwa is oblivious as hell, oikawa is thirsty, painfully awkward volleygays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcannot/pseuds/trashcannot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa rolled his eyes and grabbed a notepad, before putting on a cheerful face as he approached the table. “Hello, my name is –“<br/>He then let out a strangled, inhuman noise as he saw the person sitting at the table in front of him.<br/>The really, really, hot person sitting at the table in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>(In which Oikawa secretly leaves a cupcake for his neighbor, Iwaizumi, whenever he's sad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icing

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash forgive me.
> 
> I saw this prompt on tumblr and I just had to write it aaaa hope you enjoy!

Oikawa wouldn’t really call himself a good person.

 

He has a bitter personality - he gets jealous, he blackmails people, and he probably brags way too much. (But you can’t exactly _blame_ him for bragging, he'd protest. Not everyone can look this good.)

 

Yet Oikawa figured he wasn’t too bad of a person as he stood outside his neighbor’s apartment door, clutching a white box filled with their favorite cupcakes – chocolate raspberry. Oikawa remembers.

 

Now this wasn’t just any neighbor – no – this was _the_ neighbor. The stupidly attractive Greek god who conveniently lived next to Oikawa’s apartment. He was effortlessly handsome, and Oikawa’s “little gay heart”, quoted from Suga, couldn’t take it anymore.

 

Fucking Suga.

 

His name was Iwaizumi Hajime; he was a volleyball player, he loved raspberry chocolate cupcakes, and Oikawa had the biggest crush - more like obsession - with him.

 

Oikawa had been casually in love with Iwaizumi Hajime for about three months.

 

Everything would've been fine and dandy if this guy actually knew that Oikawa existed.

 

Which he doesn't.

 

Therefore life is, in fact, not fine and dandy.

 

But here and now, life could take a turn and become amazing, if Oikawa can just _man up_.

 

Let's start from the beginning shall we?

 

***

 

Oikawa is a college student. He’s a business major, and quite gifted in violin. He’s reasonably smart, though not a genius like Kageyama. Fucking Kageyama.

 

Anyways, Oikawa spends a lot of his free time at Icing, the local cupcake shop near his apartment building. It’s a cute little spot, and Oikawa loves their cupcakes.The only downside is that it’s a popular place for dates.

 

Oikawa is single.

 

And not really sure how to mingle.

 

He really doesn’t understand _why_ he’s single. After all, he’s attractive and rich, why shouldn’t he be surrounded with admirers? 

 

 _Maybe because you're an asshole,_ the tiny voice inside him says. Oikawa tries his best to ignore it. 

 

So here he sat at his favorite table next to the window, glaring daggers at the nearby couple feeding each other, when a hesitant tap on his shoulder breaks him out of his anger fest.

 

Oikawa turned around, putting on the most artificial, carefree smile he could muster. “Yes?”

 

It was Suga, the refreshing worker at the bakery who often served Oikawa and listened to his rants. Fucking Suga. “Hello, Oikawa-san, how are you doing today?”

 

Oikawa’s eye twitched, “Wonderful, thanks.”

 

“Bitter and single?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Can I get you something? It’ll be on the house, a little pick-me-up.”

 

Oikawa smiled briefly. Never mind what he said earlier about Suga. “Thanks, I’ll try the maple pecan today.”

 

“Coming right up!” Suga grinned. Bless him.

 

When he returned, cupcake decoratively served on a glass plate, he sat down at Oikawa’s table and beamed. It was unbelievable how many times this guy could smile, honestly.

 

Suga clapped his hands and rested them on the table. “I have a proposal.”

 

Oikawa picked his cake up and licked the frosting. He twitched his eye in annoyance as the icing was _too, too_ sweet, unlike his salty attitude. “Mhm.”

 

Suga grinned even wider than before. “How would you like to work at Icing?”

 

Oikawa snorted. “What? Why?”

 

“We’re running low on staff as the bakery gets busier, plus you seem like the perfect guy for the job! All you have to do is be more positive and welcoming and you’ll be fine!”

 

Oikawa laid the cupcake down on the plate. "Suga-chan, what the fuck." He couldn't just drop everything and work at a cafe.

 

Well, he _could_ but -

 

Suga frowned. "Come on, Oikawa-san! We've all been watching you here," Oikawa grimaced. That sounded slightly creepy.

 

Suga continued, "You're a bright individual with lots of potential; you'll be great for the job! Please!" He begged.

 

“I – what’s in it for me? I don’t want to watch gross people stuff gross things into their mouths.” Gross things as in _tongues_ and _saliva_.

 

“The only ‘things’ they’ll be stuffing into their mouths are cupcakes, Oikawa-san. And what’s in it for you? You get paid, and you get discounted cupcakes. You have a lot of free time, anyways, don’t you? Might as well spend it working here.” Damn Suga had to be so convincing.

 

Oikawa sighed. He supposed he could do it, and the extra money would be a bonus. “I – okay? I guess. Sure. When do I start?”

 

Suga laughed nervously, drumming his fingers on the table, “Right now?”

 

Oikawa stared.

 

And so he started his first day, smiling so much at customers even Suga got intimidated.

 

***

 

Working at Icing was a breeze, and dare Oikawa say it, fun too.

 

The staff was awfully kind and optimistic, and their attitude began to rub off on him. He wasn’t angry about being single anymore; in fact, he didn’t really care now that he was working at the bakery.

 

Besides, Oikawa attracted tons of girls to the shop thanks to his flirty personality. He was always surrounded by people, and life was good.

 

Until _that_ day.

 

***

 

It was a normal day at first.

 

Nishinoya and Asahi - two really odd people, one odder couple - were serving, while Kindaichi and Kunimi worked at the register. Oikawa and Suga took orders and charmed the customers, competing to see who would get more girls to swoon. Oikawa usually won.

 

All was well until the front door opened, bell jingling to announce a new customer had arrived.

 

Suga, who was trying his hardest to charm a girl while Oikawa laughed, looked up to greet the customer. “Oh! Hello, welcome to Icing. Please have a seat and we’ll be with you in a moment!” He said in his most welcoming voice.

 

Suga raised his eyebrows while carefully examining the person who had entered. Oikawa couldn’t see them as he was waiting for another order, but something was off about the way Suga stared at him.

 

Suga then turned around and walked up to Oikawa, a knowing smirk on his face. “I want you to take that man’s order.”

 

Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows, “Why –"

 

“Just do it.”

 

Oikawa rolled his eyes and grabbed a notepad, before putting on a cheerful face as he approached the table. “Hello, my name is –“ He then let out a strangled, inhuman noise as he saw the person sitting at the table in front of him.

 

The really, really, hot person sitting at the table in front of him.

 

The customer looked up at the embarrassing noise he had made, and Oikawa almost fell over at how hot he was _._ What the _fuck_. No human should be allowed to have such an angular facial structure and sharp features  _and very nice biceps and muscles and -_

 

He was five seconds away from melting when the stranger spoke up. “Sorry, what did you say your name was?”

 

DamnitdamnitdamnitdamnitdAMNIT even his voice was attractive.

 

Oikawa laughed nervously, giving himself a pep talk in his head. Come on Tooru. You are the smoothest, most suave and flirty guy there is. You can do this.

 

“Ah, sorry. My name is Oikawa. What can I get you today?” He asked, rubbing the back of his head and flashing his signature smile that usually made all girls - and some guys - swoon. 

 

This guy, however, seemed unfazed by Oikawa’s attempts to woo him. “I’ll try the chocolate raspberry, thanks.”

 

Taking a deep breath and trying to get himself together, Oikawa wrote down his order and smiled once more, “Alright! It’ll be out in just a second!”

 

He turned around and calmly walked back to the kitchen. When he was sure he was out of sight, he let out a muffled scream and grabbed at his hair. He was going to kill Suga just wait –

 

“So! What did he order?” That stupid voice came from behind him.

 

Oikawa turned around, “How the f - He was so unbelievably hot oh my  _god_ – did you see those arms, Suga-chan did you see those fucking _arms -_ I don’t even – I hate you so much - I looked like such an idiot I –“

 

Suga laughed. A stupid, motherly, refreshing laugh. “I thought you would like him.” Damn him. Damn him and his mind reading skills.

 

Oikawa rubbed the bridge of his nose as he exited the kitchen, “I’m – I’m going to get his order. And his number. Just wait and see.”

 

He carefully took out a chocolate raspberry cupcake and delicately placed it onto a plate along with few mint leaves and raspberries. He then grabbed a container of chocolate syrup and drew a wink face with a heart in the middle of the plate. Oikawa set his hands on his hips as he marveled at his creation. Very subtle, yet flirty. Perfect. He'll definitely be getting laid tonight.

 

Oikawa took another few deep breaths to calm himself, and walked out into the dining area with as much confidence as possible.

 

As he reached the table, Oikawa tried not to screech when he made eye contact with the man, and instead said, “Here you go, Mr. – ah, actually what is your name if you don’t mind me asking?” with as much nonchalance as he could. He delicately set the plate down at the table, leaning down slightly.

 

“Oh, Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi Hajime.”

 

Oikawa fist pumped inside. “Well, thank you for coming to Icing, Iwaizu - _Iwa-chan_ , we hope to see you soon!” He flashed a peace sign and mentally patted himself on the back for coming up with such a clever nickname.

 

Iwaizumi didn’t notice, however. He was too fixated on the cupcake. Oikawa groaned as he retreated to the kitchen.

 

He wasn't getting laid anytime soon.

 

***

 

One early morning, Oikawa was drowsily stepping out of his apartment for his morning class when he heard a few loud noises from the room next to him.

 

He clicked his tongue in annoyance The apartment room next to his had always been empty, and he loved the fact that he didn’t have any neighbors.

 

He walked over to the doorway, figuring he might as well take a peek of his new annoying neighbor –

 

Oikawa almost screamed.

 

There, in the empty apartment, surrounded by moving boxes, _shirtless_ with his back turned to Oikawa, stood Iwaizumi Hajime.

 

Oikawa could’ve recognized him anywhere, from that spiky hair to those damned muscles.

 

He calmly turned around, leaned against his door, and breathed heavily. He certainly wasn't tired anymore.

 

_His new neighbor is Iwa-chan.  
_

 

 _He is shirtless_. _And he has very nice abs._

 

Oikawa looked up at the ceiling. 

 

He truly had the best yet worst luck of all.

 

***

 

Oikawa never really saw Iwaizumi in their apartment complex. He was always out somewhere, and Oikawa could never catch him.

 

Iwaizumi came to Icing almost every week, though. Oikawa liked to think it was because of him.

 

In reality, however, Iwaizumi didn’t really pay any attention to Oikawa. He just liked the chocolate raspberry cupcakes.

 

Oikawa tried every type of flirting, from writing his number on a napkin to dipping really low when setting down a plate, but oblivious Iwaizumi wouldn’t notice a thing.

 

This went on for about two weeks, and Oikawa was so fed up that he refused to serve Iwaizumi whenever he’d visit the bakery. Instead, Oikawa would make Suga serve him while he would watch in the corner and scowl.

 

Kindaichi, a young, innocent worker who rarely ever spoke, grew tired of Oikawa’s childish antics and one day prompted him, “Why don’t you just ask him out?”

 

Oikawa rolled his eyes as if Kindaichi were the most ignorant being on Earth. “Kindaichi-chan, has your turnip head finally grown long enough to block out all your sense of logic?" He sighed exasperatedly. Kindaichi hesitantly reached up to pat at his towering hair, slightly offended.

 

Oikawa huffed. "I can’t ask him out. I can’t ask him anything. He’s just so scary and intimidating and _hot_ I just –" he paused to fan himself while Kindaichi awkwardly looked to the side. "Besides, he probably doesn’t even remember my name.” Oikawa continued. 

 

Kunimi, who had overheard their conversation, rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Oikawa-san, man up." He said as he walked towards a table to take another order.

 

Oikawa let out a disgruntled sigh as he stared longingly at Iwaizumi. The one person he couldn’t have. He banged his head on the table.

 

“Life sucks.”

 

***

 

One day at Icing it was awfully quiet. It was a dreary, rainy Sunday in November. Only a few customers had come in for coffee and tea, but now it was completely empty. Oikawa felt drained just by looking outside.

 

Suga was just about to change the sign from “open” to “closed” when he saw a figure walking towards the door. He smiled. Of course Iwaizumi would still come by, even through the rain.

 

Sugawara called out to Oikawa, who was practically half asleep while mopping the floors. “Oikawa! Your boyfriend’s coming, might want to freshen up a bit.”

 

Oikawa snapped his head up, and let out a shriek at the sight of Iwaizumi jogging up to the door. He dropped his mop and rushed to the bathrooms while Suga giggled.

 

The door opened and the bell chimed throughout the store. “Hello Iwaizumi-san, how are you doing today?” Suga greeted.

 

Oikawa, who just got out of the bathroom, hair fixed and all, stopped to overhear Suga and Iwaizumi’s conversation.

 

Iwaizumi sighed, hesitating.  “I'm - not so well, actually. We just lost our volleyball tournament, I’m struggling to pay the rent for my apartment, and my parents just called me, saying they’re going to divorce. All in one day."

 

Oikawa widened his eyes. Poor Iwa-chan!

 

Suga led the tired college student to a table. “Oh, dear, that’s awful,” he said while looking up and making eye contact with Oikawa.

 

Suga raised his brow. “Well, how about I get you a chocolate raspberry? Your favorite right? It’ll be on the house, don’t worry.” Suga warmly said. Damn him and his motherly instincts, Oikawa bitterly thought.

 

Iwaizumi smiled; a real genuine _smile_. Oikawa had never seen anything more beautiful. He squished his face with his hands while cussing out Suga. If only he could be the one to make Iwaizumi smile like that.

 

“Thank you, Sugawara,” Iwaizumi gratefully thanked him. Oikawa was sobbing on the inside; Iwaizumi called him by his _full name._

 

Suga, who was delightedly watching Oikawa rage, called out, “Oikawa! You wouldn’t mind grabbing Iwaizumi’s usual, would you?” in a mocking tone of voice.

 

Oikawa froze, making eye contact with Iwaizumi, who turned around to smile at him.

 

Oikawa melted right then and there.

 

Iwaizumi actually smiled at him.

 

His smile was pure. So, very _pure_.

 

Oikawa was at a loss for words. “I – of course, yes. Chocolate raspberry, right?” He smiled, or at least attempted to while he exploded inside.

 

“Yeah, they’re my favorite. Really, after the day I’ve had, I could eat ten of them,” Iwaizumi said, running a hand through his hair and _good lord was that the most_   _precious_ _thing Oikawa had ever seen._

 

Oikawa couldn’t handle it anymore. He quickly rushed back to the kitchen and got the cupcake, squealing into his hands.

 

As he reached for a plate he then remembered what Iwaizumi had said.

 

_They’re my favorite._

 

_Really, after the day I’ve had, I could eat ten of them._

 

Hm. Oikawa got an idea.

 

***

 

That evening, before closing time, Oikawa secretly packed a box of chocolate raspberry cupcakes and hid it under his jacket. He wouldn’t get fired for stealing these…right?

 

Oikawa didn’t want to think about it. All he could think about was his plan. To get laid. And to get a potential boyfriend.

 

Oikawa reached his apartment, set his alarm clock to about three in the morning when Iwaizumi would most likely be sleeping, and went to bed.

 

***

 

Oikawa was initially confused as to why his alarm clock was beeping at 3 AM, but after a few seconds he remembered the cupcakes and quickly jumped up.

 

He took the box of cupcakes and opened the door to the hallway.

 

He took a deep breath, unsure why he was so afraid, and walked to Iwaizumi’s door as quietly as possible. His lights were off, and he was definitely sleeping at this time, so he shouldn’t wake up.

 

This leads us to where we are now.

 

Oikawa was holding back for some reason, and he had to convince himself that it was just a box of cupcakes and Iwaizumi would be so happy when he would see it-

 

But what if Iwaizumi found out it was from Oikawa? Would it be too obvious?

 

Or he’d think it was from some secret admirer and he’d brush it off.

 

Oikawa then formed another plan while standing outside Iwaizumi’s door. Whenever Iwaizumi would come to Icing, Oikawa would have Suga ask him how he’s doing. If Iwaizumi would say his day wasn’t going well, Oikawa would leave him another box of cupcakes.

 

It was perfect! Iwaizumi won’t suspect a thing as he’s so oblivious.

 

Oikawa smiled as he set down the box on the welcome mat. He then walked back to his room and returned to bed. He needed his beauty rest, after all.

 

***

 

The next morning Oikawa tried his hardest not to look at Iwaizumi’s door as he walked by, although urge was too strong. He looked down at the doormat and was satisfied to see that the box wasn’t there. Iwaizumi had seen the box, and hopefully took it.

 

Oikawa gleefully rushed through his classes until his shift at Icing, where he anxiously anticipated Iwaizumi’s arrival. Surely he’d come right? He’ll want to know where the box came from. Or was he really that big of an idio –

 

Oikawa snapped his head up upon hearing the chime of the bell. His eyes met with Iwaizumi’s and Oikawa quickly looked away.

 

Iwaizumi approached Sugawara, who greeted him with a, “Hello! How are you doing today?”

 

Iwaizumi sighed. “Things are still going pretty rough, but the weirdest thing happened this morning.”

 

Oikawa's ears perked up. He tried to look casual as he counted the money from the register.

 

“I was about to leave home for volleyball practice, but when I opened the door, I saw a box from your bakery on my mat. It was filled with chocolate raspberry cupcakes.”

 

Suga was puzzled. "Really, wow."

 

“Someone must’ve known I was having a bad day, or something, so they bought me my favorite cupcakes, but I have no idea who it is.” Iwaizumi continued, “Do you remember anyone from yesterday who ordered them?”

 

Oikawa continued to be absorbed in counting the money.

 

Suga frowned. “I really don’t remember, Iwaizumi-san.”

 

Iwaizumi sighed. “Yeah, I was hoping you wouldn’t say that. Still, what this person did was really kind. I just want to thank them.” He smiled softly. Oikawa’s heart pounded.

 

“Hm, well I’ll tell you if I remember anything, and if someone comes by again today. I don’t suppose you want another cupcake do you?” He laughed.

 

Iwaizumi smiled, “No, no. I’ll be on my way now. Thank you, Sugawara.” Iwaizumi looked over to Oikawa, who flushed and immediately looked away.

 

He left the shop, and Suga made his way over to the counter where Oikawa sat, nervously trembling.

 

Suga had that knowing smirk on his face, and Oikawa sighed. “Yes it was me, get that smug look off your face.”

 

Suga sat down across from Oikawa. “I knew it was you.”

 

Oikawa covered his face. “Do you think he could tell? It couldn’t have been that obvious, could it?”

 

Suga hummed thoughtfully, and shook his head. “No, I don’t think he suspects you. But you did hear him today; he’s still not feeling too good.” He winked.

 

Oikawa breathed out a laugh. “Guess I’m going to have to take a few cupcakes over.”

 

***

 

It was a continuous cycle now; Suga would ask Iwaizumi how he was, and Oikawa would bring a box of cupcakes over when he was having bad days. Iwaizumi would come by the next day, asking Suga if he’s _sure_ he didn’t remember anyone ordering, and Suga would feign ignorance.

 

Oikawa didn’t mind this pattern; as long as he would get to see Iwaizumi smile, he was happy.

 

***

 

Iwaizumi hadn’t showed up at Icing for about two weeks. Oikawa was getting worried – he hadn’t seen Iwaizumi within the apartment or the bakery. He asked Suga about it, but he merely shrugged and guessed he might be ill.

 

“Why don’t you go visit him?” Suga had asked. “You live next to each other anyways. Bring him a cupcake and talk.”

 

Oikawa thought this was a good idea, but now that he was nearing closer to Iwaizumi’s apartment, he was growing uncertain.

 

They hardly talk to each other, and Oikawa always manages to lose his cool when he looks at Iwaizumi.

 

Oikawa doesn’t want to make a fool of himself another time, so he decides to leave the box of cupcakes at Iwaizumi’s door as a little present. There. He’ll never know -

 

“So it’s you.”

 

Oikawa froze.

 

“You’re the one who’s been leaving me these boxes.”

 

Oikawa shut his eyes. This cannot be happening.

 

He whipped around to meet a puzzled yet…amused Iwaizumi, arms crossed, a hint of a smile on his face.

 

Oikawa couldn’t find his voice, not because of how attractive Iwaizumi was, but because of how embarrassing this situation was. Fucking Suga. This is all his doing.

 

“I – I don’t – “ Oikawa didn’t even know what to say. "No! I don't know what you're talking about!" He laughed nervously. _Just fling me into the sun - let the ground swallow me whole please just don't_ -

 

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows. "So you're just accidentally dropping boxes in front of my door? You're not that suave."

 

Oikawa gasped. "How rude! I am so suave - I just -"

 

Iwaizumi’s laugh cut him off. Oikawa tried not to focus on how pure and holy his laugh was. “Of course it had to be you. I should’ve known. You were always there when I said I had a bad day, and you lived right next to me. I really had no idea."

 

Wait. “You – you knew I was your neighbor?”

 

He scoffed. “Of course I did. Don’t think I didn’t recognize that squeaky voice while you were singing in the shower next door?”

 

Oikawa blushed even harder, if that was possible.

 

"I have a very talented voice, for your information, and why didn't you say hello if you knew we were neighbors?" He asked.

 

Now it was Iwaizumi’s turn to blush. He looked to the side. “I – I didn’t know how – it’s just that you’re really – “

 

Oikawa frowned. “Really what?”

 

Iwaizumi mumbled something under his breath.

 

Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows. “Sorry?”

 

Iwaizumi let out an annoyed sigh. “I said that you’re really – you’re really attractive.” He said the last word quietly, clearly embarrassed.

 

Oikawa’s heart nearly stopped. Swarms of butterflies exploded in his chest.

 

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes upon seeing Oikawa's face. "You're still a fucking annoying asshole." He muttered.

 

Oikawa didn't even care about the insult. Iwaizumi thought he was _attractive_! Oikawa had to bite his cheeks to prevent from smiling.  “Thank you! You’re not too bad yourself, _Iwa–chan!"_

 

Iwaizumi glared. “What.”

 

“Iwaizumi’s too much of a mouthful, figured Iwa-chan would sound better. You know I said it when I first met you. I guess you were too dumb to notice.” Oikawa flipped his hair.

 

Iwaizumi glared. "I _loathe_ you."

 

Oikawa winked flirtatiously. " _Do_ you, Iwa-chan? Because the last time I heard, you thought I was attractive." Oikawa still couldn't believe it.

 

"I am literally going to -"

 

“Oh, just kiss me already, Iwa-chan.”

 

Iwaizumi almost choked. “Wh –“

 

Oikawa sighed. “Come on! I’ve spent months fawning over you and you clearly can’t resist me and – oomph!”

 

Oikawa was cut off by Iwaizumi’s lips meeting his.

 

Oikawa’s heart pounded. He wasn’t expecting it would actually happen. But, dear God, it was the best kiss he had ever experienced.

 

All sorts of sparks and fluttery feelings coursed throughout Oikawa, as cheesy as it sounds.

 

Iwaizumi was clearly experienced; he ran his tongue over Oikawa’s bottom lip, reaching up to cup his cheek while backing him against the wall. Oikawa combed his hands through Iwaizumi’s hair as they angrily yet passionately expressed all of their feelings they had been bottling over the past months.

 

***

 

Just a few months ago, Oikawa was an angry college student, bitter and irritated about being single and hating life in general.

 

Now Oikawa is probably the happiest person on Earth; because he’s going out with the one and only Iwaizumi Hajime.

 

Oikawa used to spend his time at Icing, glaring at couples on dates and cringing when they’d feed each other. Now he’s the one going on dates, feeding his boyfriend and giggling like a lovesick schoolgirl.

 

And you know what? He’s loving every minute of it.

 

Oikawa gets Iwaizumi a job at Icing; a little shift at the counter. He comes off as annoyed and unamused, but Oikawa knows he’s enjoying it on the inside.

 

Asahi and Noya get caught making out in the storage closet one day, and Oikawa and Iwaizumi decide to try it as well. It gets pretty heated until a fuming Suga unlocks the door and drags them outside by their ears.

 

Oikawa occasionally visits his boyfriend during his volleyball practices – he’ll sneak in through the back door and sit at the very top of the bleachers. Whenever Iwaizumi would score a point, Oikawa would stand up and yell, “Go get ‘em, Iwa-chan!” and giggle when he’d jump and cover his face in embarrassment.

 

Sometimes when they don’t get to visit each other during the day, Iwaizumi will show up at Oikawa’s apartment and they’ll spend hours watching crappy movies, making fun of the actors.

 

They’ll spend the night together, lying in bed and cuddling, eating chocolate raspberry cupcakes, of course. Oikawa has never been happier, and Iwaizumi has never felt lighter.

 

Oikawa has to thank Suga one day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA bye  
> talk to me on tumblr!! at iwa-please.tumblr.com


End file.
